Becomes the Hunter
by whimsycality
Summary: Post Season Three darkish oneshot. Twilight XO, no pairings. On the run from the FBI and their alien enemies, the podsquad runs into a different kind of danger entirely, and only one survives.


**A/N: **Part of my CGttM series, and something less esoteric, but shorter, here's a Twilight crossover. It's not my favorite series, but, sparkling aside, I do like the possibilities of the mythology created. No pairing and a follow-up isn't planned, but is a possibility. Also, I swear I'm not vampire obsessed, there will be other crosses…*sigh*

* * *

><p><em><strong>Becomes the Hunter<strong>_

The stone chamber was icy cold, although none of those who stood beneath the domed roof noticed the chill, their skin as cool and hard as the marble floors beneath their motionless feet. There had been no visitors yet that day, and it was not yet time for their meal, so the small court had been silent for hours in the way only their kind could – until now.

"Jane." The voice that broke the silence was far too cheerful for the morbid setting, but only one reacted, her tiny, angelic face, turning towards her master, glowing with anticipation. "Bring me your new sister."

"Yes, Master." she replied, her high voice tinkling and innocent as she curtsied before turning, slippered feet carrying her gracefully across the floor as she disappeared down a darkened, unobtrusive hallway at the back of the chamber. Moments later she reappeared, leading another figure equally as petite, wearing the same dark robes, but with the hood pulled up to conceal her face.

Aro's smile widened and his clouded red eyes gleamed with excitement as the two came to a stop in front of him. Jane took a step back, her own eyes shining with unidentifiable emotions as she bowed her head subserviently. "Show me your new face, child."

Pale, delicate hands reached up and lowered the hood, revealing chocolate tresses so dark they were almost black, and large, blood red eyes framed by long dark lashes. Her face was paler than ivory with no hint of its previous olive shade, and flawless, no sign of former scars and blemishes. Her lips were a light peach only a few shades darker than her skin, the bottom lip full and sensuous while the top was a small, perfect bow.

"Perfect," Aro stated, satisfaction clear in his tone as he regarded her almost lovingly, "and your gift?"

One of her small hands slipped out from the draping sleeves and a ball of gold, crackling energy appeared in her palm, humming with power that every being in the room could feel. His smile grew again, eyes darkening as his perfect white teeth gleamed. "Ah, Elizabeth, you are a most welcome addition to our family."

She closed her fingers over the ball of energy, absorbing it back into her skin, and bowed her head, not indicating any agreement or disagreement with his words. He shifted imperceptibly towards her before stilling again, a faint frown sliding over his aristocratic features. "It is a shame that the rest of your family did not survive the transformation, such power and potential…" he trailed off and sighed, then reached out and placed his fingers under her chin, eyes widening for the barest fraction of a second before resuming their former peacefulness as he lifted her face until she met his gaze.

"Are you happy with your new form, child?" he asked gently, never taking his fingers away from her skin.

"Yes, Master," she replied, speaking for the first time in a soft and husky voice. "It is beautiful, and strong." Her tone grew fierce on the last word and his smile faltered briefly.

Finally, he lowered his hand from her face and flicked his gaze to Jane, who immediately straightened. "Jane will take you hunting." Elizabeth nodded demurely, but her ruby eyes sparkled with excitement and something else as Jane laced their fingers together and led her away.

Once the two of them had disappeared from view, Marcus and Caius appeared at his sides, Marcus as blank faced and empty as ever, while Caius raised one suspicious eyebrow. "Though Chelsea had no effect on her, she is loyal. For now," Aro stated thoughtfully. "We should arrange an opportunity for her to deal with some of her past enemies, a…present."

Caius directed a sour look at him. "And if she chooses to leave us, despite the _present_?"

Aro shook his head. "She will not. Chelsea may not affect her, but Jane and Alec do. They are her family now, and if necessary, they will be her jailors."

Caius seemed unconvinced, but did not speak again, and Aro waved his hand towards the large, main doors, the sounds of a milling group of people on the other side reaching their sensitive ears. "Let us eat; we have a new, powerful, family member. This is a time of celebration."

No one seemed like they wanted to join him in celebration, although once the doors opened and the scent of the humans now walking into the room began to perfume the air and the screams began to echo, they did seem almost happy as they fed. But Aro doubted Elizabeth had anything to do with their satisfaction.

More fool they.


End file.
